Numb
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Numb'. October 29th, Numb. Modern AU. Astrid is in the care of her drunk parents while also caring for her own abused and neglected little brother. Hiccup is the older brother of Heather and cares for her and their disabled mother after their father and Older brother Dagur died. They both meet in High School of all places. Warning-Self Harm.


**October 29th-Numb/Sorry for the super awful Grammar. This one was partially written by my 14 year old sister and is a very OLD document of mine.**

"Hey Toothless, how are ya doing bud?" Hiccup asked as he got up around 5:00 AM. Normal kids would be getting up around 6 or 6:30 on A Monday, but Hiccup had stuff to do. Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury bit Hiccup's pant leg before carrying Hiccup's prosthetic to him. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said as he put on the metal leg with A sneaker on the bottom of it so it looked more normal. Toothless nodded happily, before running to A basket full of fish.

Hiccup sighed and got up. He changed into A dark red T-shirt and black jeans, before brushing his teeth and combing his hair in A small sink next to his small bed. He washed his face, trying to make it unnoticeable how tired he was. Toothless walked beside the boy as he walked into the next room to cook breakfast. Hiccup and his mom lived in A small wooden house with two rooms. There was A platform up some stairs where Hiccup slept on A mat. His mom got A bed below him next to the window.

Right under Hiccup's platform was his moms bed, and at the foot of her bed was the small kitchen witch was A small round table next to A micro wave and small fridge. You could open A door next to the kitchen witch led to another small room. In the bottom of it was A wheelchair, medical equipment, sensory toys, and other stuff for Hiccup's mom who had mental and physical problems thanks to brain damage. Up above that room was another platform with Hiccup's 15 year old sisters bed and her laptop and dirty laundry. To the left of the kitchen were two laundry machines, and A bathroom witch was really just A toilet and sink to close to each other behind A curtain.

You could literally walk down four stairs to get out the front door witch had A path in front of it that led to the streets. There were tree's everywhere, and it was quiet peaceful to just sit outside in the mornings. This wasn't much, but it would have to do. Hiccup's dad had A friend who helped them build the small house that wouldn't cost to much money after the death of Hiccup's father in A shooting. He helped them pay for the land for A wile, but then couldn't anymore when he moved. Hiccup had some money from government and his money from his part time job but that was about it, so they had to live somewhere that didn't cost to much but was still suitable. This small house was the best choice.

Toothless ran outside to play wile Hiccup made jelly toast and two eggs. He also grabbed some left over mash potatoes and warmed them up. By the time Hiccup helped his mom eat the potatoes and helped her change the Night Gown she always wore, it was around 5:30. "There you go mom." Hiccup said even though his mother had lost the ability to speak and was always A little disoriented, not able to focus on one thing at A time. He helped her clean some gravy off her gown, and told her dragon Cloud Jumper to stay here by her.

It was around 5:45 and Hiccup had to take his mom to A friend who watched her and others with disabilities when there caretakers couldn't watch them. You see on the island of Berk, it was different than some states and there laws. If there was an orphan or A kid who had A sick parent and the kid refused to be in foster care, people couldn't make them do other wise. Hiccup took care of himself, his mom, and his sister because he knew his sister needed her mom and he didn't dare chance him losing his sister in child services.

"Okay, got to get Heather up." Hiccup opened the door to the next room to see his 15 year old sister still not awake. He walked upstairs, shaking her shoulder. "Hey sis? Come on, time to get up." Heather groaned. "I don't want to go to school." Hiccup sighed. "Why not?" Heather looked at her sprained wrist that Hiccup had wrapped. "Jackson in my class. Him and his girlfriend are such bullies and they don't understand I can't just get pain meds like other kids with money and the ability to go to the doctor and let there parents worry about bills." Hiccup frowned.

"Now Heather, you know I'm the one who worries about that stuff since you're social anxieties make it harder for you to work. If you need something to help I'm sure I can get something. Right now though, you need to get to school and get an education. Common you know we have to get up early to drive mom to Amanda's house." Hiccup shook Heather's arm who nodded knowing she couldn't win this one. "Here, I washed you're T-shirt and skirt." Hiccup lay them down by her.

"I wore that T-shirt yesterday." "I know, but I haven't been able to sow up you're tank top you love to wear and you're red vest is for colder weather." Hiccup explained. Heather nodded and got up. "Oh and Hiccup, I've got somewhere I'm going with my friends Ally and Garf. Won't be back till 10 or so tonight." Hiccup frowned. Part of him thought his sister should be helping him with things, but the other part of him knew she was just A fifteen year old who lost her other older brother and her dad less that two years ago and had different anxieties and inner battles going on.

"Okay, I'll take mom with me to work. Next time can you try not to make you're late night dates with you're friends on Mondays, Tuesdays, or Thursdays?" Hiccup asked because those were the days he worked. "Sure what ever. Why do you work that stupid job with coach Gobber anyways? You don't need to be working on rusty old cars, you're an author and A singer." Heather called to Hiccup who was now downstairs with his back turned wile she got changed.

"Because one we need all the money we can get with mom's medical bills, two my books and articles don't make much, just A few hundred dollars every now and then and maybe money coming in from my short stories, but that goes to food and bills. Finally I'm not A singer, I play guitar on the sidewalks sometimes to bring extra money in for cloths and school money. I made eggs and toast, so if you want to eat breakfast before it gets cold then come on down." Hiccup explained as he looked at his phone. 6:00.

"Okay, you can eat on the way, common we've got to get in the car." Hiccup said as he put his and Heather's books and homework in there book bags, along with packing there lunches. Heather smiled as she realized Hiccup had packed his home made burrito's and her favorite snack packs for lunch.

...

"Astrid! Get up!" Astrid's mom Inger shouted upstairs. "Five more minutes!" Astrid shouted pack, pulling her pillow over her head. She lived in an apartment with her parents, Nadder Stormfly, and younger 8 year old brother Jack. Her mom never listened to her, so Astrid didn't bother telling her any of her problems at school, but that didn't stop the side effects of being tired and sore after fighting. "Astrid get down here!" Mike, Astrid's obnoxious step father shouted upstairs.

"Alright fine!" Astrid got out of her bed and changed into her tight blue and black shirt along with her black leggings and skirt. Her parents weren't exactly rich, but did make A pretty good amount of money. Astrid put on her black eyeliner, and fixed her braid. "Alright, I'm done!" Astrid shouted as she walked into her living room. Her 8 year old brother, Jack was sitting on the couch wile trying to pull on A shirt to small for him. "Augh. Mom you know you could take him to get some more cloths every now and then!" Astrid shouted as she stretched out the boys shirt and helped him put it on.

"Thanks Astrid." Astrid smiled and left her brother to pack his back pack. "Astrid you're dads going to work and I've got A meeting. Take Jack to school." Astrid folded her arms. "It's already 6:30, I've got to rummage thorough our fridge that's full of alcohol and McDonald's wrappers to find Jack some decent food, and now you're expecting me to get both of us to our classes on opposite sides of the school on time?" Astrid asked in an obvious tone.

"That's it dear, now go." Astrid's mom said. Astrid sighed. "You guys make enough money to constantly go out, afford fancy cars, and to by all you're drinks that only wind up in me and Jack getting hurt, and yet you can't get us some breakfast!" Astrid shouted but her mom just slammed the door. Astrid sighed. "Okay Jacky, we've got to move fast. Go brush you're teeth, I'll pack you're bag and lunch." Astrid said. Jack obeyed, and went to go brush his teeth.

Astrid managed to find some bread and peanut butter, along with some grapes in A bag. "This will have to do." Astrid made toast and grapes for Jack, her herself just eating A peanut butter spoon. She didn't want to eat so much her brother ran out of food faster. On the way to school, Astrid got two egg and cheese biscuits to put in there lunch bags along with A fruit cup each. "You'll have to use the water fountain after lunch, but won't have A water bottle. 'K Jack?" Jack nodded as they headed to school.

...

Hiccup had dropped off his mom, and dropped Heather off at the front door. He was on his way to his class quickly, wanting to get there on time, but was stopped by two people he hated. "Where're you going runt." Snotlout kicked Hiccup in the stomach, causing him to double over. "To class Snot." Hiccup shot back. Snotlout friend Tuffnut smirked and kicked Hiccup in the back. Hiccup groaned in pain, A new bruise forming over his already black and blue one.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout shrugged and kicked Hiccup in the arm. Big mistake for Hiccup wasn't strong, but could think quick on his feat. He grabbed Snotlout's boot, lifting it so he fell backwards. He then jumped over him and narrowly dodged Tuffnut's punch. He ran thorough the hall, running into someone running from the opposite direction. "Ow! What was that for?!" Astrid snapped. Hiccup looked up wile rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, I just dropped off my sister at her class and wanted to get to class on time. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hiccup stood up and reached down A hand for Astrid. Astrid rolled her eyes and took his hand, standing up. "Thanks." Astrid said. She hissed in pain as Hiccup put pressure on her left shoulder. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Hiccup asked, handing Astrid her book. "No, I just got hit there in A fight." Astrid said. She lightly grabbed Hiccup's right hand, and the boy hissed in pain as well.

"What happened to you?" Hiccup sighed. "Bullies." "Shouldn't you get that looked at?" "I can take care of myself." Hiccup looked at Astrid for A moment longer, before they both headed to class.

...

After school Hiccup called his sister. She said that she was gone with her friends and Hiccup got in his car to go to work. "Hey Gobber." Hiccup said as he walked inside the car shop his boss worked at. "Hey Hiccup. Here, I need you to take care of these few things." Hiccup looked at the list of different things to do from cleaning, to fixing parts of cars, to doing test drives. "Okay, I'll get on it." Hiccup began working as hours went by.

...

Astrid picked her brother up from school, and she dropped him off with A friend. She then called some of her friends. "Hey Ruffnut? Yeah come meat me at the bridge near the truck place coach Gobber works at. No I'm not just wanting to go to be away from my parents, they won't be back for A wile. Okay thanks." Astrid hung up her phone and headed to the bridge. By the time her friend Ruffnut got there it was 4 PM.

"Here, I brought these as A sorry for being late." Astrid nodded and grabbed A cigarette from Ruffnut's pack. "How did you get ahold of these?" Astrid asked as they smoke under the cover of the bridge. "My mom smokes. So, any stuff we can use?" Astrid nodded and gave Ruffnut A bag with different stuff in it. A knife from her neighbors kitchen, A package of wristbands from Walmart, and A gold ring from some guy at the park. "Astrid you've got to stop this." "What? Steeling from people because it's the only revenge I can get without getting caught?" Astrid replied.

Ruffnut folded her arms. "What ever. Here I brought these." Ruffnut handed Astrid A star bucks coffee and A few chocolate bars she stole from her twin brother Tuffnut's room. "Let me guess, you got these from Tuff's secret stash?" Ruffnut nodded as they ate there snacks and talked. Hours went by.

...

It was around 10:45 PM and Hiccup was done with work. "Here Gobber, everything's checked off." Gobber checked the list and nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow?" Hiccup nodded and got in his car. He had to pick up Heather from her friends house, and then needed to go get his mom. "Hey Heather, I'm outside the house." "Okay be right there." Heather said on the other end of the line of the phone. She ran outside and got into Hiccup's car.

When they got to where Hiccup's mom was supposed to be though, Amanda looked sadly at them. "Someone was supposed to call you but I guess they were busy. You're mom's in the hospital in poor condition." Hiccup's eyes widened and he thanked Amanda before him and Heather got in the car.

...

Astrid and Ruffnut were about to go home, but then A group of guys from school she hated walked up. "Common Drake, do you have to bother us?" Drake spit at Astrid and A fight began. Astrid and Ruffnut won, but Astrid's hand seemed broken in three different places. Astrid called her parents who picked up Jack and took her to the hospital, saying they were disappointed the entire time. They arrived at the hospital at the same time the kid Hiccup from school did.

"Why's he here?" She said to herself as they walked in.

...

Hiccup and Heather got to the hospital, and ran inside. Hiccup saw the girl from school Astrid there to, but couldn't think to question it. "Uhm we're Valka Haddock's kids." Hiccup said wile holding Heather's fore arm tightly. "I'll take you to her." Hiccup followed A nurse with Heather beside him until he saw his mothers room. He opened the door and slowly walked in, seeing his mom sound asleep. Hiccup and Heather walked up to the bed, and Hiccup took his mom's hand in his.

Heather sat beside Hiccup, and watched Hiccup talk to there mom. "Hey mom." Heather said, taking her hand to. Hiccup watched as Heather took her mom's hand, placing it against her cheek. He couldn't imagine how confused Heather must have been. Hiccup had learned to accept the bad and make sure what ever happened he protected his family. He grew up fast. Heather though, she had anger issues, anxieties, and was still visibly grieving the loss of there dad and older brother.

"Heather-" Heather hit Hiccup's hand away from hers. "Don't Hiccup, just leave me alone." Hiccup nodded and ran his fingers thorough his mom's hair. He heard Astrid's voice. It sounded like she was arguing with someone and he looked out the door.

...

Astrid was arguing with Jack as they went back to A room for X-ray's when she looked out of the corner of her eyes. She heard A young girl crying and looked to the side. She saw none other than Hiccup sitting by who must have been his sister wile laying A hand on her shoulder. They were both sitting by A hospital bed, and Astrid had A sick feeling when she figured out who was sick after Hiccup's sister said 'mom' under her breathe.

She saw Hiccup hear her stop arguing and look at her. Hiccup's forest green eyes caught the attention of her baby blue ones, before he looked down, A sad look on his face. She hardly knew him but...Astrid knew she'd have to find out more tomorrow at school.

...

A wile later, around 1 AM Hiccup and Heather had to go because they had school. The school would have of course understood if they stayed, but Heather was starting to show signs of having one of her anxiety attacks. "Common Heather." Hiccup said as he ran his finger thorough Heather's hair. A nurse looked at them and Hiccup squeezed his mothers hand. "My sister is tired and she has anxiety attacks. I don't want her to have A panic because she wakes up here. Please promise the hospital will call us if anything happens." The nurse smiled and nodded.

Hiccup picked up Heather who had fallen asleep wile texting. She was A bit shorter than him, only coming up to just above his elbow, and Hiccup over the years had developed the ability to carry people with ease thanks to practice with his mom. He held her bridal stile, her head resting against his shoulder as she curled up in his arms. She stirred and Hiccup soothed her. "Shh, It's okay, we're going home to get some sleep." Heather went back to sleep.

...

It had taken hours, but Astrid's hand was now in A cast. She was walking to out to the waiting room, when she saw Hiccup come out of his mothers room. He was carrying his sister, brushing her hair out of her face. "I didn't know he was that strong." She said to herself as she watched him walk. Hiccup had bags under his eyes, and A tear marks on his cheeks. Astrid now really wanted to learn more about him when she went to school, because she'd found out more and more about him that she never knew.

"Astrid hurry up." Astrid's mother said harshly, hitting the spot on the back of her shoulder that was already bruised. Astrid scowled, and continued walking.

When she got home, Astrid's parents tried to yell at her and Jack to go to there rooms. "No! Let me cook for him! You're not feeding him enough!" Astrid shouted back. Her step dad, Mike, glared at her. "Don't you tell you're mother no." "Then I'll tell you no! How can you just let you're daughter take care of your son, then not let her make him food?!" Astrid shouted back. Her dad glared at her, and punched Astrid in the stomach. He then kicked her back, and dragged her to her room.

"I hate you!" Astrid shouted before the door slammed shut. She frowned, no doubt they were going to get drunk again, and she wasn't chancing Jack getting hurt. Astrid snuck out her door, and went into Jack's room. She picked up the sleeping boy, bringing him to her room. Astrid then lay him on her bed, and the sight of him getting restless in his sleep because her parents yelling, getting thin because he'd sometimes go A day or two without food and was A growing boy, it made her stomach get sick.

Astrid didn't want to cry, she didn't want to show weakness but she couldn't help it. Feelings rushed over her to quickly and she felt dizzy. Astrid took the knife she'd stolen from her neighbored house, and A pack of cigarettes Ruffnut had given her. She climbed outside her window, and all the way up to the roof where she stood looking down at the ground. How many times she'd thought about making that jump was to many times to count, but she knew Jack needed her, and decided to let them pain out in blood since she couldn't stop it with A jump.

Astrid used the blade in hand, and carved the word 'Hope' into her arm. She then used her cigarette and burned A line thorough it. Her dragon Stormfly was asleep in her room, so couldn't stop her. Astrid then held onto the bleeding wound, and looked out over the town of Berk with glazed over eyes and A cigarette in her mouth. This is why she always wore those arm bands she had.

...

Hiccup and Heather got back home to there small house, and Hiccup took Heather upstairs to her room. He undid her braid, the heavy sleeper not waking up. Hiccup then kissed Heather lightly on the forehead, whispering A goodnight to her. Hiccup climbed downstairs to make lunch for tomorrow. He figured maybe Heather would cheer up if he made his home made bean and Jalapeno burritos with her favorite fruit snacks again.

Hiccup did the laundry, did his homework, made sure to check any papers Heather's teacher might sent home, sowed up Heather's three shirts, three pants, and two skirts that were torn, cleaned up the house, fed there dragons Heather and Windshere who arrived home after taking A night flight, wrote another chapter in one of his short novels, and finally went to bed around 4 AM giving him 2 hours to sleep.

...

The next morning, Astrid got up and fed herself and Jack some jam toast again. She got dressed, fed Stormfly some fish, washed her face, got her and Jack's bags packed, and they got in the car, there parents still asleep after getting drunk and fighting again.

"Okay Jack, ready to get to class?" Astrid asked after she handed him his backpack, library books, and lunch box witch had A bean and cheese burrito with A snack bar in it. "Yeah, thanks Astrid." Astrid nodded, kissing the little guy on the cheek before heading to her own class as well. Her arm was starting to get sore and felt wet, but she was in to much of A hurry to look at it.

...

Hiccup woke up the next morning, waking Heather up. They both got dressed, Heather into her favorite shirt and Hiccup wearing A washed version of his torn red shirt from yesterday. "Here." Hiccup handed Heather her lunch box and A banana. "Thanks Hiccup." Heather still looked upset like she had all morning, and Hiccup knew why.

"Heather look. No matter what happens you've got me okay? I know this is hard, but you need to remember we've known that there would come A time mom got worse and maybe even needed to move on. I know it's not fair, you're only 15, but the hospital will call me if anything changes okay? Just know that if anything does happen, not saying it will, you will be able to say goodbye. I know how had it was for you when you didn't gt to say anything to Dagur or dad." Heather teared up and threw herself into Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup sighed, and remembered A song there mom used to sing to them. "The sky is dark and the hills are white as the storm king speeds from the north tonight." He started singing, and Heather held tighter to his shirt. "And this is the song, the storm king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings." Heather decided to sing the last part with Hiccup. "Sleep, sleep, little one sleep, he rustles his wings and roughly sings, sleep little one sleep." The two finished singing, and A few tears escaped Hiccup's eyes to join Heather on his shirt.

After they washed up and ate there bananas, it was time to go to school. Once Hiccup dropped Heather off, he went to his own class where he saw Astrid trying to be early like him. "Hey Hiccup, can I talk to you about something?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sighed, knowing what the question would be and nodded. "What were you doing at the hospital last night." Hiccup bit his lip. "Me and my sister, Heather, were seeing my mom." Hiccup tried to answer simply.

"Oh, what happened to her?" Hiccup shook his head. "She's just been sick for A wile. Paralyzed and unable to speak. When I go to school, we have A friend who watches her and when we went to pick her up, we heard she was in poor condition and drove to the hospital to see her." Hiccup said quietly. "If she's paralyzed, then who takes care of you guys? I once heard from someone that you're dad was lost in the shooting here two years ago." Hiccup nodded.

"I do. I write, sing on streets, work with Gobber at his shop, anything to keep us alive but with medical bills and stuff." Hiccup looked up Astrid, his eyes catching hers just like last night. "Oh. It must be hard." Hiccup nodded. "But we get thorough it. When the going get's tough, you just stick with the people you love." His words reminded Astrid of her and Jack. Suddenly Hiccup's eyes caught A red and yellow mark on Astrid's arm band.

"Astrid what's this?" Hiccup asked, cradling her fore arm in his hands. Astrid tried to pull back but like she said before, Hiccup was stronger than she thought. "It's nothing Hiccup." Hiccup knew that voice, that look in her eyes. He remembered Heather in this exact same situation. "Astrid, tell me the truth." Hiccup held her arm firmly, looking into Astrid's eyes with A stern look.

"It's nothing Hiccup." Hiccup shook his head and pulled her to the side. "Show me." Astrid sighed with tears in her eyes and aloud Hiccup to take off the arm band on her arm. Hiccup was right. If this was just A regular cut it wouldn't have had the word 'hope' perfectly written and then burned in it. "Astrid..." Hiccup trailed off. Astrid was expecting him to yell at her not to do it again, to tell her to be ashamed, do something so many others had done, but he didn't.

Hiccup pulled Astrid closer to him, embracing her. Astrid was surprised but then buried her face in his shoulder, small tears escaping her eyes. "Astrid I'm sorry you've been thorough so much pain you feel the need to do this. If you ever need me I'm here. Just call me, come to my house, text me, talk to me, anything just don't keep you're feelings inside." Astrid nodded, looking up at him with tear filled baby blue eyes. "Hiccup I have no right! You've been thorough worse, you're going thorough worse, yet you're still holding on." Hiccup shook his head.

"Astrid I've had the same problem. Not cutting but I have burned myself, starved myself, overworked myself, and so fourth. I was once diagnosed as anorexic when I was younger and me and my dad didn't have the best relationship and he would argue with my mom. Then after he died and I felt bad about being upset with him it got worse and I'd go weeks without eating or let people beat me up. Purposely burn my hands wile working on cars you name it. You're not alone." Hiccup showed Astrid the palm of his hand that had A really bad burn scar.

"How did you get thorough it?" Hiccup bit his lip. "Because my sister started cutting. I had promised my dad I'd take care of her when he was dying after being shot. I knew that I couldn't save her without saving myself first." Hiccup looked back into Astrid's eyes. "You're not alone Astrid." Astrid smiled warmly, and nodded her head before returning to the embrace "Don't ever let me go." She whispered "I won't. Not emotionally I mean because we've got to get to class." Both shared A small laugh at that. The first bell rang and they had to get to class after Hiccup put A bandage on Astrid's arm.

Months went by after that. Hiccup and Astrid became a couple and Astrid eventually stopped with the self harm. Valka did wind up moving on, and just like Hiccup was there for Astrid, Astrid was there for Hiccup. Her parents had allowed her and Jack to spend nights at A time at Hiccup's house, not really caring. Astrid helped support Hiccup, and his books started getting better and better. Now Hiccup was 18 years old, along with Astrid.

The sun shone thorough Hiccup and Astrid's window upstairs. "Ugh it's already sun up." Hiccup sat up, and shook Astrid's arm. The girl woke up, rubbing her eyes. "It morning?" She asked. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Yes it is milady. Common, you said you're parents wouldn't be home today so I was thinking with the extra money from my recent novel we could go to the water park." Astrid smiled and moved her arm away from her eyes.

Hiccup and Astrid had shared the mat up on the top level of Hiccup's small house. Heather got her mom's bed and Jack would sleep in Heather's old room. Hiccup had turned the room with his mom's old equipment, into A play room with his guitar, computer, box TV that had DVD's with it, A few books, and A mat on the floor with some toys Jack who was now 9 liked. Heather was downstairs on the mat wile on her laptop. Jack was building A large floor puzzle.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the water park after eating?" Jack and Heather nodded smiling as Hiccup tossed on his red tunic. Astrid got on her blue shirt and arm bands. The four kids and four dragons ate, the dragons having fish and the kids having toast and eggs as A sort of brunch. Afterwards they all got changed into A bathing suit and went to the water park

Heather was taking Jack on A slide wile Hiccup and Astrid swam in A pool. Astrid was looking around, wondering where Hiccup had gone, when the boy who swam up under her. He lifted her up on his shoulders, trying to hold her up. "Hiccup!" "Whoa!" They both shouted when Hiccup right leg slipped and his lack of left leg caused him to fall. They both came up out of the water coughing. "How do you swim so well with the one leg?" Astrid asked. "Practice." Was Hiccup's simple reply as they started A water fight.

Yep, two high school kids who both had A loved one they had to take care of. Astrid's parents didn't care, and Hiccup's were moved on. The two had to grow up fast in order to take care of there siblings, but in the end it was easier because they knew they weren't alone. "Don't ever let me go." Astrid said, holding onto Hiccup's shoulder as waves in the water rushed past them. "I won't." Hiccup kissed Astrid before Jack and Heather started arguing about what to do next. "We've better go settle this." Astrid agreed.


End file.
